<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching Over You by Very_Niche_Interests</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581870">Watching Over You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests'>Very_Niche_Interests</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghost Lilith, Lilith's POV, NO INCEST HERE, No Resolution, POV First Person, Sad, Short Drabble, Whumpish, mention of canon character death, not romantic - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the eight siblings, only two never really knew each other. Lilith and Satan. His birth and her death coinciding left them with no time to bond as a family. Now that her exchange student descendant is living with him, she has a chance to know the brother of wrath as she shadows her descendant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith &amp; Satan ( Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching Over You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can never get over the fact that Satan was born around the same time Lilith died. Even if there had been time for them to get to know each other, it would have been during a war where Satan was just Wrath incarnate. He likely wouldn't have been interested in sibling bonding given the circumstances, and at the very least Lilith would not know the demon Satan became.<br/>It makes me cry so have a drabble that I wrote while laying in bed trying to wake up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     I never got the chance to know you. Born of the same war that killed me, the only part of you I got to see was the all-encompassing wrath that created you. I didn't see you Fall. Didn't see you grow. Become the man you are today. All that rage still hidden inside you, but so well composed... for the last born, you are mature enough to earn your place as the 4th.</p><p>     I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you; I often wonder if we would have gotten along had I Fallen with the rest of you—became a demon instead of dying to be reborn as a human.</p><p>     Would you like me? Would we get along? Or would you despise me as you do Lucifer, blaming me for your cursed existence?</p><p>     Such thoughts are useless, I suppose. Now all I can do is watch you as I shadow my descendant. This is as close as I will ever get to knowing you. And it makes me so happy to see them with you.</p><p>     They make you smile, laugh, love... and you do the same for them. The way their eyes light up when you enter a room, the way they blush when you compliment them... and the way you do the same in turn... it makes me happy.</p><p>     The more time you spend together, the more I get to know you. I see your compassion for animals and love of literature. I'm so proud of you. So glad to see who you've become.</p><p>     A selfish part of me wishes you could know me, too. That I could tell you how proud your sister is of you and learn of all the wonderful things you've studied over the centuries. But I settle for what you show my descendant. At first.</p><p>     Romance has blossomed between the two of you, so I turn away. And while I am happy for you both, hanging around feels intrusive. Especially when you're holding hands and kissing behind books in the library. Once again, I am left without a way to know you…</p><p>     Satan, dear brother, I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to know you. Hopefully you won't be hurt as much as our brothers when you learn the truth of my fate because of that. I'd like to spare at least one of you that pain Lucifer has endured since my death.</p><p>     I pray... well, perhaps I shouldn't. Not that our Father would listen to me anyway. But I do hope for your continued happiness.</p><p>     And…</p><p>     I wish I could tell you just how much I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>